Hunger Games, Ben Style!
by Ben Ellimist
Summary: Meet Rebecca, a girl who needs a love life. Unfortunetly, she has to die. Good thing that the two men she loves are in the death games too. So, who will she pick? And what the heck am I doing as a dress maker? Please read and review. Thanks!


**AN: This is just something random I threw together. Not my best work, but wait for the sequel! It is a lot better. Just wait a few days and I'll put it on. So, here you go.**

Rebecca sneaked through the fence. She sighed and walked into the forest. She walked up to her stashing place and picked up her equipment, a bow and a quiver of arrows. She slipped quietly into the forest and waited for game or her boyfriend to show up. Then, a deer shot out of the woods. Rebecca tore after it, running as fast as she could. The deer heard the falling foot falls of the careless human being, and ran faster. Rebecca was catching up when Tyler stepped in the way and she crashed into him.

"Hey there Rebel, where do you think your running off to?" Tyler laughed. She shoved him playfully.

"I had that deer! What were you thinking, jumping in the way like that," she asked but smiled all the same.

"What were you going to do with that deer anyway? Give it to that stupid idiot who shows up once in a while," Tyler asked, giving her the biggest grin.

"'May the odds ever be in your favor!' Yeah, she really is an idiot. You can't really blame her though. You try living with a telephone box falling on your head," Rebecca said, laughing.

Tyler laughed too. "Yeah, I guess the Capital hates District 12. I mean, they have to put us with her out of all people."

Rebecca sighed. "Well, I am now not in the mood to hunt. Walk me to the fence?" she asked and gave him pleading eyes.

Tyler grinned. "My pleasure." They walked back, hand in hand.

Turning the clock ahead an hour or two. Rebecca was helping her mother, Courtney, dress up her sister, Riley. "I heard from an out of towner, Leroy, that the games are fun if you don't die the first 3 seconds," Riley said, tying up a bow.

"Riley, quit talking like that. These games are brutal. They aren't fun at all. Now shut up and focus," Courtney said.

Rebecca glared at her. "Yeah, that's what you've been doing for years," she muttered. Courtney glared at her but helped Riley tie bows in her hair.

"I also heard that if you get killed in the first three seconds, the people betting on you become millionaires," Riley said, trying to bring up the mood. Rebecca and Courtney just glared at each other.

About half an hour after that, Rebecca brought Riley to the square. They separated and went to their required spots. Rebecca spotted Tyler in his area. Tyler waved and Rebecca blushed. On the stage in front of everyone, a woman was standing right next to two bingo rollers.

"Welcome everyone to the Reaping of the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games! I am Anne, the person who has been assigned to you poor dears! I am here to collect your Tributes.

And seeing that we don't really want to wait a year, we are doing our Quarter Quell early! We are doing and one this year and next year, so have the time of your life! This year we are reenacting the last Quarter Quell and we will have four people of the same district compete. But only District 12 gets to do it, so sorry suckers! How's that sound!? May the odds be ever in your favor!" she yelled to the audience.

Rebecca frowned. She loved her life. She had Tyler and that was basically all she wanted. She hoped and prayed he didn't get picked. In the right roller were the guys names and Tyler had 76 strips of paper with his name on them. Rebecca had 42 in the left roller. (I made up the numbers. I think it's more dramatic.) She started out with 3 names, Tyler with 4. But they needed food, so they had to dump more names into the rollers to get food. Rebecca had made sure Riley didn't add an extra name to get food. Rebecca loved her sister because her mother didn't. Their father was dead from an explosion caused by a maniac in the coal cellars.

"As always, we will do ladies first. Then the handsome men over there," Anne said. The roller spun around and around and around. Anne opened up the roller and pull out the first card. "Angie Adair!" She yelled, searching the crowd. Rebecca frowned again. Where were these new people coming from? Leroy was one, and now Angie. Well, she was picked so it didn't matter. Anne reached one more time into the girl bucket. She pulled out a name and yelled, " Amy Undersee!" Rebecca felt a sudden rush of anger. Recently, Amy was bragging that she was perfect to be in the games so she could die epically. Rebecca thought that it was ridiculous. And being really stupid, she said this, "I volunteer for Amy Undersee!" Rebecca heard Amy yell, "Shut up Rebecca! I want to go!"

Rebecca yelled back, "Too bad! I'm going!

"Will you two shut up! If you want to go that bad then you both can go!" Anne yelled and walked over to the other roller. Rebecca shrugged and walked up to the stage. On the way up, she saw a golden mocking jay pin fall out of Amy's pocket. She hurried over and picked it up. She silently stuffed it into her pocket and heard Anne yell out the next name, " Stitch Suver!" Rebecca couldn't help but frown again, but put a smile on as she stepped on the stage. There she saw Stitch and Angie. They were blue. Hair, skin, clothes, everything. And Anne ruined her thoughts when she yelled, " James Mellark!" Rebecca's heart flipped. James had been her hero since forever. He practically saved her life by killing a bear.

Then she heard someone yell, " I volunteer for James Mellark!" Rebecca saw Tyler make his way forward. She blushed but then realized what was going on. But before she could say anything, Anne threw a tantrum.

"Three!? THREE?! FINE! THREE EACH THEN!" she yelled and stormed off the stage. All the people on the stage stared at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

I am now going to skip three hours into the future where the six Tributes from 12 are on the train to the capital. And there they meet Cobe, the only other person alive that ever beat the Games for District 12. And he is flipping mad. "So, I have to deal with six brats. You jerks! I had to deal with two already! I HATE THIS FREAKING TIME OF YEAR!" he yelled and picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a fork.

Using brute force, Stitch and Angie threw themselves at Cobe and knocked him over. Tyler and James ran over, lifted Cobe up and dragged him out of the room. Anne came rushing in and was laughing. "I just met the weirdest dude! He said that he was going to work with one of you as a stylist. Good luck if you end up with him!" she said and laughed herself out of the room.

Angie glared at Amy and Rebecca. "That man is mine! I love weird and you aren't getting him!" Angie yelled at them.

Rebecca frowned. She wasn't going along to get another guy. She loved Tyler. She didn't need another one. She was only there to kill Amy, that bragging jerk. Now she wanted Angie dead too.

Stitch was being quiet in the corner. He didn't say anything, nor did anything. Cobe came back into the room. "Blue guys, you come with me. We need to talk." Angie and Stitch got up and followed Cobe.

Skipping ahead another few hours, the Tributes leave the train and get prepped for the interviews. Rebecca is all prepped, is very sore all over, and is about to meet her stylist. She waited for a minute and then her stylist walked through the door. "What's up, girl," I said, flexing my arm. Rebecca looked at me like I was crazy. And I was. "Look, before we talk, let's make this clear. I am going to set you on fire. You won't die. Well, I won't, you might, but I won't, so I'm good." I said and laughed like I was stupid. And I was. Rebecca backed away. But I was stupid. I left the room to get her outfit.

Skipping ahead to the parade, I picked up my torch. "It's okay, I do this all the time. To me. Won't hurt a bit," I said and let the torch catch fire on Rebecca, then Tyler, then James, then Angie, then Amy, and it finally hit Stitch. They all burned, but only Amy screamed like she was in pain. "Oops, I must have accidently made a leak in her outfit. No worry's. The worst that could happen is that she dies!" I said and ran to help the girl. Soon, the chariots began to roll in order of districts 1-12. And when my suits ran down that road, that crowd started chucking me cheese puffs in thanks for entertainment.

When they hit the end, Rebecca dismounted and saw some of her competition. One was from District 7, the girl whose name was Maddie. And right then, they wouldn't get along cause she said some sensitive stuff I am NOT going to repeat. She also saw Brighton and Stephanie, the Tributes from District 1. There was another person but she didn't know what district she was from, but her name was Lola. And the two people she memorized were from District 11. The boy's name was Ginger, who was way muscular.

The girl's name was Kennedy, who was very agile from Rebecca's perspective. Then the head game maker, Jordan, and his assistant, Kenny, came along and barked an order at me. I nodded and picked up a fire extinguisher. I sprayed my Tributes and they yelled at me.

So now that I am done with that crap, I am not going to really explain cause this actually should only be five pages, and it's going to end up as twenty so I am going to speed tell. The Tributes trained for three days and they were examined.

So here are the numbers of strength of the players. Amy got a 3, Angie got a 10, Stitch got a 9, Rebecca got a freaking 11, Tyler got a 6, and James got an 8. Lucky numbers, remember the strengths.

So let's skip down about an hour. All of the interviews are done except Tyler's and James's. To sum it up, Tyler got emotional and said some nice stuff about Rebecca and how she was the light of his world. Rebecca cried in happiness and after he was done, hugged him epically.

Then Mr. James decided to make his jealousy scene right about then. James admits his love to Rebecca and says some pretty serious and random stuff. And now we are at the part Stitch is about to kill James.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I have to deal with my idiots of brothers and you admit a love that will never happen?! Very stupid for you to do. Some of us don't even have a girl so get over it," he said, moving away from James.

So now we are in the games. Yay! It was in a dessert with sand. Yay! Huge blood bath. Yay! Let's say everyone dies except Rebecca, Tyler, James, Stitch, Kennedy, Bryhton, Stephanie, Ginger, Lola, and Angie. And so to lighten the mood, I make a special message, " I really am only doing this to tick off President Trent Snow. Once there are two of you left, then you both win!"

Then the recording went fuzzy and the voice of Grant, the interviewer, said, "He only did that to annoy the President, please do not listen to the freakin' blue guy."

It went fuzzy again and said, "Hey, I'm fluffy! No need to be rude at all, just giving the Tributes some support. And I'm more cool, so listen to what _I_ said."

Just then, Amy died from third degree burns on her back, the ones I gave her. Then Angie and Maddie started chatting and they were so hooked on talking about rich girl stuff, they didn't notice Ginger come up and killed them both. Kennedy went to hide behind a tree and saw Bryhton and Stephanie kissing there. Then, a big laser blast killed all three. Then Stitch, Lola, and Ginger died of hunger and Tyler and James were at it.

"Back off my girl!" James yelled.

"No! I have loved her longest!" Tyler yelled.

"No, I have!" James yelled back.

Rebecca sighed. She didn't like the fighting. But they did it anyway. "Ok, all three of you can win! Now shut up and come home!" I said through the intercom. And then the plane picked them up and they live happy for the rest of their life until the next year.

**AN: So? Was it cool? I know it sucked but it was one of my older works. Please leave a quick review for me. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
